


Crying Out

by Apyrena



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Angst, Slow Build, angst and hurt, canon violence, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apyrena/pseuds/Apyrena
Summary: Starts Pre-Game// She had met Jacob Seed before the cult took over. His arrival in Hope County and the one of his brothers brought strange change with them, one she wished to avoid as she got closer to him. Trying to see him for what he was not, her only chance to escape was to fight. But how hard it was with him calling her back every single day...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've had an idea for a multi-chapter story that I couldn't have posted on tumblr. So instead here it is. As mentioned it will be slow build and it's going to take some chapters until we are at the game start. Also my OC is obviously not the Deputy, but they will make an appearance once the game begins.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy the ride!

The summer heat was strangely bareable this evening once June exited her car. The rusty pick-up truck was parked in an uneven line with several others, blocking the Ryes entrance almost completly. June couldn't imagine they minded though. Taking in a deep breath she could already smell the barbeque and her stomach grumbled in protest demanding food from her. Balancing the homemade applepie on her left hand, she locked her car before marching down the sandy way to the garden. Dress flowing around around her ankles, she smiled at familar faces, taking in the colored lights and amount of tasty looking food.

"June! You made it!“, Nick Rye embraced her tightly, "And you brought some of that apple pie, Kim's been telling me about.“ "I sure did after how she bothered me to make some.“ "That's Kim for you...always gettin' what she wants.“ Nick's voice tender when he spoke of his wife and June could only imagine the love he hold for her. But she would swallow her envy as she always did. "How's the baby business?“ June asked instead watching Nick's face fall. "Oh well, we've been trying but...there ain't nothin' there yet...I mean the doc said it'll take some time but still...I wanna baby so bad June.“ "I know, you and Kim deserve it too. You'll be the perfect parents.“ "Ya think so?“ "I know so. And don't worry such things really do take time. Sometimes it just happens and sometimes it takes months.“ "It could take a little less time.“, Nick shook his hand, handing her a bottle of beer, "So how have you been? Settling in complete? If you still need help I'll call some of the guys-“ "No, no, everythings almost finished.“, June laughed at his almost puppylike excitement. Nick had been one of the first to introduce her around the county and became an instant good friend. "Just decorating and shit. Though I found some old stuff in the attic so that's neat.“ Nick snorted a laugh. Hitting his arm, June laughed along letting her eyes drift across the backyard. Several tables have been pulled from the old garage, some even makeshift to fit the amount of people.

Particular blue eyes made her stop in her tracks. They only made contact for a milisecond yet it disturbed June in her innermost core. "Who are they?“ Nick turned around, his eyes searching. "Oh, the Seeds.“ He wasn't all too happy with them it seemed. "They're new in town, recently bought a shit-ton of land and have been worming their way into whatever they could...“ All of them looked a bit rough around the edges, not so much at ease at being here, especially one of them.

Striking red hair and burly arms, hidden beneath a semi-casual dress shirt, straining the material. Lose dogtags around his neck, she made out a patch of hair on his wide chest. "You don't seem to like them very much.“, June whispered almost absent, oogling the strange faces with interest. It was almost ridiculous how she hadn't known of new people moving into Hope County. "They just kinda creep me out. Kim calls bullshit but I like to trust my gut when it comes to new folk.“ The red haired man must have felt her staring as his eyes leisurely moved over to her, catching her eyes for a moment. June averted hers. Like falling out of a trance she turned back to Nick, who seemed unaware of the lingering presence. "So you thought me alright?“ "June, you're a sweet pea. Ain't worrying about you.“ He pulled her into a strong hug, squeezing her so tight, she laughed with him. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Maybe that'll get John of my back.“ She threw him a questioning glance. "Ah, the one with the blue shades. Kinda figures just because we both like planes we should be best buddies or somethin' like that.“ Nick sighed heavily, his voice quieting down as they approached the table. "He's just fucking annoying. Hey!“ June's ears rang shortly when Nick's booming voice greeted the men cheerly. And borderline fake. She stiffled a smirk. "Enjoying the party, everything okay?“

"Everything is wonderful. Thank you for the inquiry Nick.“ One of the men spoke serenely. A sincere albeit small smile on his features, his green eyes moved to June. Or was it green? The yellow aviatiors let her assume so, but she wasn't too sure. "And who is your lovely companion.“ His eyes were bold. Even though they hold no pressure in them, something about them spooked her out. June smiled a bit, averting her eyes shyly as her eyes moved to the others. The dark haired one, John she assumed, was looking her up and down, an uncomfortable smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah, eh...this is June. She actually moved here not long ago as well, what has it been...a year?“ Nick turned to her, desperate to get Joseph's focus of himself. He wasn't able to deal with his weirdness. "Eh...yeah, little under a year. So yeah...I'm quite new too.“ She smiled a bit too bright and bit her lip at the realization. She was making a fool of herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you June. I am Joseph Seed. And these are my brothers, John and Jacob.“  
Once again those striking blue eyes met hers and this time the moment lasted forever.


	2. Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June meets the Seeds. And discovers a truly strange family.

Jacob Seed wasn't a handsome man. Up closer June saw the marred skin and scars covering his cheeks and forehead. The unruly red hair on his face looked like steelwool and the gleam in his eyes was captivating if not intimidating. Even though he wasn't glaring at her. Still he hold a certain attractiveness to him she couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was his wide form, how he was towering over her smaller frame. His arms straining the material of his shirt spoke of tactical strenght, no defined lines yet nothing but muscle mass.  
He lacked the finesse his brothers, especially John had. Equally striking blue eyes, accompined by slick dark hair and an aura of superior. A winning smile on his face he looked like someone you would go home with after a night of partying. Joseph meanwhile hold himself discreetly, almost as if he was holding back. His posture solid, eyes kind he looked like a safeplace more than a man. June couldn't deny it though, all of them looked eerily beautiful in their own right.

“Nice to meet you.“

Joseph was so bold to take her hand into his. His palms warm and soft, she noticed a rosary wrapped around one of them. Ah, a man of God. She was a bit at a loss of words, Nick not helping at all as he suddenly coughed a bit, making Joseph look past her. “I eh...should check on Kim. Least she sets my grill on fire.“ June wanted to smack him for that comment but decided to bite her tongue. “You keep'em company, huh June?“ Nudging her side, Nick safed himself from the intense eyes, leaving her bare for them to feast on. “So, eh...how have you been liking Hope County so far?“, she asked conversationally. Trying to fill the pregnant silence. “It's a bit different than Atlanta but alright.“, John now butted in. Joseph took the clue, letting her hand go and she just now realized how long he's been holding it. A warmth spread across her cheeks as she shook John's hand. „Were are you from?“ “Cali.“ John smiled showed his pristien white teeth. “Ah, summer girl up in Montana. Now there's a story there I'd like to here.“ “I could say the same.“, June contered with a raised eyebrow indicating her annoyance. She never was one for players and John seemed like a big one. “Perhaps another time, sweetheart.“ “John.“

Joseph spoke softly almost condescending as he regarded his brother nonchalantly. And June found it fascinating how far John pulled back. Letting go of her hand, his smirk fell as well as his eyes and a shiver ran down her spine at the pure control Joseph had over his brother. Was that normal? She quickly looked towards Jacob who had his head tilted sideways watching her scrutinizing. His gaze so intense it made her want to vanish. She swallowed her feelings. This was just a normal evening, with new folk. She decided to screw Nick's judgemental gut and smile at the stranger, Jacob was his name. He didn't smile back but his eyes lost a bit of heat. Ah, tough man, ex-army so it seemed. Perhaps June would find a soft core within.

“I apologise. John can be a bit of a push-over for those who don't know him.” June was startled when Joseph took the lead once more. His smile calm. “No, it's alright. Had way worse guys.”, she stumbled over her words. “Not that you're bad or something.”, she turned to John, just realizing how bad her choice of words was. Why oh why was she always making a fool of herself? John seemed in good spirits though. A small smile on his lips, he simply nodded taking her comment lightly. “I get it. I apologize aswell.”  
Huh, Nick was kind of right. They were a weird bunch. “I haven't seen you around too much? May I ask what you do?”, John inquired further very much interested in what she had to say. They weren't as obvious as him but his brothers were aswell. “Oh, I work up in the Whitetail Park. Part-time as a ranger though I'm more in charge of the bureaucracy.” “Oh? Seems like an interesting job?” “It is!”, June smiled brightly, “I love working with the animals compared to my old job it's a dream come true. Even with the massive amount of paperwork.” John joined her laugh and Joseph smiled at her quick jab. Jacob seemed interested in the conversation, his arms not longer folded in front of his chest. “I'd love to here more about it. Shall we sit down somewhere perhaps?” June's eyes widened. Yeah, they's been standing around for a few minutes. “Sure!” She caught Nick's eyes for a second searching for a semi-empty table and repressed a laugh seeing his face. By his grumbled gaze, June assumed he thought she'd given up on the Seeds. But they were...interesting. Yeah, June settled for that word.

Sipping on her almost forgotten beer, she treated herself to some of the fruit salad in front of her. Her stomach roared in agreement and she smiled at the brothers who reluctantly started to fill their plates aswell. Joseph said a quick grace which June bit her lip at. Surely she hadn't offended him by starting early? “So...what did you do before coming here?” John sure was interested in her, or perhaps he simply liked the sound of his own voice. “I worked in a beauty shop. You know make-up, body wash the works. It paid the rent and was fun but it wasn't exactly fullfilling.” She threw him a pointed look one he understood all too well. “Same here. I worked as a lawyer but...it wasn't exactly what people made it out to be.” Wide eyed June stared him down. No way in hell had he been a lawyer. The tattoos, the player attitute and where was his tight collar shirt and tie? Well, don't judge a book by it's cover. “Wow...never heard that before. Aren't all lawyers crazy for the money? Couldn't imagine why you stopped working.” John smiled toothily at her. “Greed and gluttony are sins, dear June.”, she smiled uncomfortably at his suddendly intense stare, “Money does not make one satisfied. Joseph taught me as much.” Throwing an affectionate gaze towards his brother, June was stunned by the intimacy of the conversation. She almost felt like an outsider, an intruder in shared space of peace. Looking around her she saw the people chatting and laughing, drunkily singing some rocking oldies but none of them dared to imitate that sort of closeness. She threw another hesistant look towards Jacob, her eyes seemed to drift to him quite often, but saw him almost unaffected by his brothers. Chewing on some ribs he was almost nonchalant to everything around him.

“So...eh...what are you guys doing?” Her eyes lingered on Jacob for a second, taking in how he tore the meat apart before catching Joseph's eyes. “This and that. Community work mostly. We try to help wherever we can.” “That's nice.” June started to feel awkward. Playing with a grape on her plate, she grimaced slightly. “Perhaps you would be interested in joining us.” “Huh?” Joseph's voice was calm, his eyes still their serene self. June rehearsed his strange words in her mind. “Join you were?” “We are building a Project. To help one another, to carry for one another. Guided by the voice of God.” Ah, so he truly was a holy man. And he wanted her to join his church. June smiled stupidly. “Eh..I'm not that religious. Sorry.” “There is no need to apologize. And please don't think of it as a stiff mass on a sunday morning. We are a simple community trying to build a better world. And you seem like a kind soul. You would benefit greatly by joining us.”

Okay, June could now definitly see where Nick was coming from. Raging butterflies in her stomach told her to run away from this man...this was getting too weird for her. “I'll think about it...”, she finally replied in a way she thought diplomatic. John smirked at her words. “Excuse me...I'll get myself something to drink.” He stood, still smirking at June. She had no idea what to make of this strange family. But she was slightly disappointed that he left. So far he has been the only kinda normal one. Joseph started to creep her out and Jacob...had yet to say a word to her.

As Joseph turned to his own meal, Jacob apparantly had finished, leaning back in the lawn chair, folding his hands across his stomach. His fierce eyes drifting around, assessing his surroundings. “So...what are you doing Jacob?”

Her mouth proofed to be quicker than her brain. Instead of cold water however blue eyes greeted her. “I have taken over the Veterans Center in Whitetail. Been trying to...rebuild it.” His voice was smoother than freshly layered honey and the low growl accompanied almost made her swoon. She certainly had not expectet such a pleasant sound. “You mean St. Francis?” He nodded slowly. “Oh yeah...I've heard about some construction up there. Thought it were rumors.” Jacob stared her down. Unlike John he wasn't one for pleasant small-talk. “So you're trying to rebuild it for veterans?” Jacob shrugged. “Something like that.” June was puzzled. What did he mean by that? Why else would someone try to rebuild a Veterans Center? If he wanted to turn it into a mountain hotel he could simply say so, not that it was her business. If he had the money to buy the place he should damn well do whatever he wanted to. “Jacob also involved himself with the local wildlife as well as summer camps for kids.” Joseph chimed in, noticing the heavy silence between them. Wasn't he a conversation starter. By the dirty look Jacob gave him however, he didn't particulary wanted to hold a conversation with her. Stil she took the bait. “So you work with the rangers too? I've never seen you around?” Which was a shame because as much as he intimidated her, June felt herself drawn to this man. “I don't. I've been helping out the conservationists.” “Do you know Ms. Perkins?” Oh, maybe this was her chance. June has been trying to schmooze with Perkins for weeks, hoping to get a job there. If Jacob knew her maybe he could talk to her. “I do. She knows what she's doing but that's all.” So he wasn't a fan of hers. Well, you win some you lose some. Deflated, June sunk back into her chair. Looking at Jacob who held eye contact for a second before closing them. Looing like he's dozing off. The tight lines on his face did not smooth out at all, the scarred flesh throwing shadows in the dim light. His beard looked unkempt, unruly nothing like his brother John who looked like he used every beard oil in there was. Strange how they were related. One full of vanity, one who couldn't care less. But the ruggedly look made him so much more alluring if she was going so far already. It had been one thing that always had bothered June in LA. The amount of men who were so vain and full of themselves. Not to mention trend victims. The men up in Montana were a breath of fresh air in comparison, and Jacob the cherry on top.

Turning away she met Joseph's gaze. Had he watched their interaction the entire time.? A quick smile on his face, affirmed her thoughts and she bit her inner cheek at his focus. Creepy... Her beer had lost almost all of it's fuzz and tasted like straight up piss. “Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll go mingle a bit. I'm sure we'll see each other again.”  
June desperatly wanted to escape. Between the shut off and the intense stare, she felt herself melting. “We will.”, Joseph promised softly, smiling peacefully at her sudden retreat.


	3. Looking for Trouble

“Shit, shit, shit! Oh please God no!” Irritated, June smacked her head against the steering wheel, throwing her head back. Just her luck. The pick-up decided to break down in the middle of the night. “Oh for fucks sake.” Wasn't that just fucking great. Wobbling into the cool night her, she pulled her lose sweater tighter as she fumbled for a flashlight, or even just a glow stick. Not that it would be of much help, she had no clue when it came to cars. She should've known something was fishy when the old man had sold her the damn truck cheap. Well, now she did know better. Not that it helped her in any way. It was the middle of the night and everyone was probably already asleep. June had helped the Ryes with cleaning up before saying her goodbyes, ignoring Kim's insistance to sleep over, and heading back to Whitetail. She should've stayed the night. Kicking the car tire, she sighed loudly. Going back to the Ryes seemed a bit farfetched as she was already past Falls End. But no way in hell was she going home on foot. She had massive respect for the wildlife and more importantly what it could do to her.

Flashing headlights blinded her a second. Jumping to the side, she crouched a bit, shielding her eyes when she saw a truck stop, a tall figure stepping out. “Jacob?” June's voice was high pitched as she watched the stoic man step towards her. “What are you doing here?” “Car broke down.”, she explained plainly. What was he still doing in the Valley? She thought he'd already left with his brothers. June had seen them leave a bit early- “Sucks for you.” No shit Sherlock. What an asshole. “You know what's wrong?” June shook her hand, trowing her arms around her torso. “I won't be able to check on it either in this light.” He watched the car with a bored gaze. “That's alright. I wouldn't expect you too.” His eyes drifted to her, blinking. “Not that it wouldn't have been appreciated.” Jesus, what was wrong with her. “If you want I'll give you a ride.”, he spoke slowly after an awkward silence. He walked around her car. “I can hook it up and take a look tomorrow.” Huh, don't judge a book by its cover much? Though nice, there was still something about him that made June uncomfortable. She couldn't quite place it but the dark circles around his eyes underlined his irritation. “Oh no...I wouldn't want to bother you.”, she chewed her lip. Yeah, that sounded diplomatic. “I'll just ask Merle to do it. Would you eh, mind driving it to U.S. Auto? I'll leave it there for the night.” Jacob simply nodded.

June stepped aside, her feet tickled by some taller grass strands. She watched him drive up, hooking her car to the back of his, cursing a few times. He looked for a screwdriver or something of that sort. June contemplated offering her help but his somehow aggravated expression made her recoil. Not that she could be of any help but she also felt bad for being such an inconvenience. “The place you mentioned is somewhere near?” “Eh, yes. Just down the street.” Jacob motioned with his hand for her to follow which she hastily did. Climbing ungracefully into the pick up, she was hit with the smell of burned wood. Had he been smoking something funny? He didn't look like a smoker on the other hand who knew? Not that it was her business. It was colder than outside, the air conditioning blowing into her face and June fastened her seatbelt. The truck roared when Jacob stared the engine. “Thanks again. Real bummer it broke down like that.” “Hm.” Jacob didn't want to hold a pleasant conversation or rather silence-filling smalltalk. Eyes on the road, he turned off the radio grimacing at the crude music instead enjoying the quiet. She could live with that. Even if he gave of the impression of being utterly annoyed by her presence alone. Which in all fairness he probably was. There he had been driving home himself only to stumble over her helpless form. Which remined June. “What were you still doing here?” “Can't I be wherever I want to?” “Oh, eh. I didn't mean to question you. I was just wondering. It was late and I was under the impression you left with your brothers.” He side-eyed her sceptically. “I was. Just stayed at John's place for a bit. Am driving home now.” Question cleared. June nodded, watching the dark fields outside go by. “Where does John live?” “The Ranch.” June's eyes grew wide. He was kidding her, wasn't he? John lived in the Ranch? She had only seen it once in passing but it was rumored to cost a fortune. Former lawyer, the little voice in her head cried and June sunk into her seat. Fuck, John still must be rich as hell for them to be buying land and the fancy ranch. “Sounds nice.” “It's not. It's oppulent. But I guess it's John.” From the way he spoke he was not too fond of his brother. Some argument? Or maybe some life-long problems? Thinking about it, June wasn't too fond of her own sister aswell. How long has it been since she's last seen her? A few years probably. Before little Missy moved to Columbia.

“There it is!” Jacob drove up the entrance, stopping almost promptly. He sighed, jumping right out of the car. The door to the little backside cabin opened loudly and June saw a moody Merle in the doorway. Sweat covered tank on and boxershorts, he was smoking a cigarette, holding a gun. Typical Merle. Grimacing in apology, she stepped out of the car herself while Jacob got to work. “Hey Merle, sorry for bothering you.” She stepped up quickly to the scowling man. Jacob made himself busy with her truck. “You ain't never bothering, June.” He pulled her into a sidearmed hug. “The fuck's Seed doing here?” Merle didn't bother lowering his voice. He never gave a shit about what people thought of him and in some way June respected him for that. “My car broke down and he helped me tow it.” “How awefully nice of him.”, he spit, the sarcasm lacing his tone heavily. What problem did Merle have with Jacob? There must've been some bad blood between them. She was almost disgusted by his aggressive stance. He always seemed so nice whenever she saw him in the Spread Eagle, a bit choleric yes, but quite nice. “Can I leave the car here for the night? I'll come back tomorrow with the money.” “Don't worry about it, June. I'll take a look at that old beaut'.” He took a drag of his cigarette, watching Jacob with hawkeyes. She was certain this night couldn't get worse. “Just between you and me. Stay away from those Seed brothers. They are fucking bad news. I feel it through my morning piss, I tell ya!”

“June!” Jacob called her from between their cars. Finished, he rubbed his large hands against each other getting rid of the dirt. Looking at the man beside her with distaste. What was it with men and them not getting along? Repressing a sigh June tried not to think about it now. “You'll take a look, Merle?”, she asked again for good measure, anxious to finally get home. “Don't worry I'll take good care of her. Least something bad happens.” The double meaning was not lost on her, neither on Jacob. Who now narrowed his eyes, folding his arms in front of his chest. He sure was a broad man and every muscle looked ready to pounce. June stared a bit too long. She pulled back. Stroking Merle's arm, she whispered a thanks and goodnight, hopping over to Jacob almost tripping over her dress. He wordlessly started the car pulling out of the driveway, letting the engine rumble dangerously, almost speeding. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was agitated. “Sorry, 'bout Merle. He's a bit intense.” Jacocb smiled thinly. “Is that such a bad thing?” “You like him?” “No. But I can respect his way.” What way? The old moody, don't trust nobody way? Oh well, Jacob didn't seem to be far off of that philosophy either. Probably a man thing. “I guess.” Driving past Rae Rae's, she smiled at the big pumpkins littering the ground. “I had thought about making pumpkin pie but I settled for apple. I've never tried it before and I was scared to mess up.” Turning back she was quickly remined that it was Jacob sitting next to her. She cursed her quick tongue. “Sorry.” “What are you apologizing for?” “Eh...I tend to ramble sometimes.” Jacob grunted, shrugging nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the road. Not interested in her in the slightly so it seemed. His hands were strained around the steering wheel, agitation coming of him in waves. June bit her lip. Of course she was annoying him. Man, she wished this night never happened. Why couldn't she have stayed at home? Way too often June felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. It was one of the reasons she left California on impulse. Starting a fresh life but bad habits die hard so it seemed.

The welcoming sign of the Whitetails greeted her in the dim light. Jacob stetched his shoulders a bit throwing glances at her, contemplating what to say. “Where do you live?”, he finally pressed out. The woman next to him had been drumming her fingers against her thighs in an anxious rhythm. It didn't help him concentrate at all. “Eh...just down the road, a few streets down Grandview.” Jacob nodded shortly. His eyes focused on the road again. She could hear his heavy breathing and hard swallows. Was she making him that uncomfortable? “Thank you, again. I totally owe you one.” He didn't react. Keeping his eyes on the road. June let out a shaky breath. So much for socialising. But Nick seemed to be correct in what he had said. Creepy bunch, not exactly the type of family you'd play charade with on the weekends. “The next one left.”, June chimed up meekly. Jacob nodded shortly, more to let her know he heard her, she reckoned. Truth be told the familiar drive-way came into sight and June let out an almost audible sigh. This had been the most awkward night she'd endured so far.

Jacob let the engine on, stopping in front of her porch. “Thanks again. I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you.” “Someone would've eventually found you.” Jacob replied now catching her eyes. Once again she was stunned into silence by how blue they were. They didn't compliment his rust colored hair at all but he still held an odd uniqueness that fascinated her. Too bad his personality was a bit wayward. He seemed even more on edge, his nails scraping the plastic of the wheel.  
“I guess. Still, thank you. And eh...I'll see you around.” Smiling albeit a bit forced, she could not wait to finally jump out of the car. Almost falling onto her ass, she was glad he could not see her red cheeks in the night. He waited a few seconds, June bit her lip as she walked up the porch, getting inside and closing the door, before he finally let the engine rumble anew, turning and driving away.  
June let out a deep breath. What kind of fuckery has that been? Head pounding, the only thing to fix that was a small night cap before sleep.

“So...do you know what's wrong?” Merle was lying on his back, making her car roar in agony as he cursed God thrice. June was kind of amused and kind of scared of the rough man who was ready to explode any minute. “Yeah, the engine's fucked. Looks like a hole in the tank.” June scrunched her brow. “But it looks like someone's done it. Shit hole ain't rusty.” Merle stood up again, eyeing the woman in front of him. “You made some enemies?” He asked only half-joking. She shook her head. “Not that I know of. You mean someone vanadlized my car?” Merle nodded. “Seems like it, sweetie.” “But it worked just fine yesterday?”  
June was at her wits ends. Who in the world could've done such a shit show? She needed her car for work, for getting anywhere really. She had been glad that Tammy had given her a ride on the way to school. Sighing she slumped against the wall. “Ah, heads up. I'll make sure to fix it real quick. Should be as good as new in a week.” She nodded weakly. “Thanks Merle. You think I should go to the police?”

What a silly suggestion. Merle huffed a laugh, coughing up a storm as he did so. He really needed to ease up on the cigarettes. “These fucks won't do nothing. Up here you're on your own when it comes to shit like that.” “Great.” The sarcasm was laced thick on her tongue. “Honestly, who could've done something like that? It's not like I stole someones lawnmower and didn't fucking return it.” Merle laughed loudly. Wiping his hands of the oil he shrugged. “Don't ask me. I know some bad folks and all of them are currently in jail. Apart from the Seeds 'course.” June threw him a dark glance. “What do you have against them? I've meant to ask.” “Pass me the bottle on your left.” June threw him the water bottle, hopping onto the table in the process. “They just rub me the wrong way. Came here with their Eden's Gate bullshit, preaching something about doomsday and final judgement and sorry, sweetie but I ain't one for those crazy fucks. I only believe in the good 'ol God above and the final judgement will be when I'm laying six feet underground.” Huh, so the brothers were subtly trying to recruit members for their church. But doomsday? Really? Made it sound more like a cult than a church. June got shivers just thinking about the end of the world. No thanks, she didn't want to deal with the extra stress. 

“Eden's Gate?” “Yeah that's what they named their shit. I call it not getting beatin' up enough as kids.” “Merle!” He held up his hands. “Just kidding, sweets.” He threw a charming smile and she grinned back violently. “It's not funny. Besides it's their right to believe whatever they want to.” “God you sound like everyone else 'round here. Free belief, free speech, don't be so rough on them Merle.”, he imitated in a horrible high pitched voice. “I'll tell ya all that freedom liberal west coast bullshit is making the people wibbly wobbly.” He threw her a look. “No offence.” “None fucking taken.” Shaking out a laugh, he stepped up, clapping her shoulders a few times. “Don't worry. If shit's going down I'll be happy to help ya out.” June pouted devilishly. “Oh, you sweet on me, Merle?”, she teased him, loving the way he blinked comically. “Oh you know it, sweets. Got a major soft spot for ya.” Winking at her, June joined his laughter even accepted a can of beer, he pulled out of a hidden coolbox. Not like she was driving for a while anyway. Clinking with Merle, she let the drink flow down her throat, gasping relaxed. “So what do they do exactly?” “Huh?” “The Seeds.” June clarified. Perhaps she didn't want to join a strange church but she was still interested. “The usual church shit I guess. Joseph's been schmoozing with Jerome, was even able to hold some sermons in Falls End. But they usually do them in the open, ya know probably nature and shit like that. They help out around the County but don't let that shit fool ya. If I learned one thing in my life it's that kindness always comes with a price.”, he gulped his beer. “You mean be kind and people will be kind in return.” June stated in a matter of fact tone, raising an eyebrow. “Nah, believe me. One day these fuckers will come knocking at your door, collecting their debt. Remember when we helped you out? Your ass better join us or shit will follow.” June bit her lip. Wasn't it convenient that it had been Jacob Seed who helped her out last night? No, she was just reading too much into Merle's conspiracy. “Sounds like a mafia.” “More like a cult, sweets.”

Huh, that's what she's been thinking. Still despite Merle's earnest warnings she couldn't help but be interested in Eden's Gate. The name alone sounded like a dream come ture. Like a made up paradise of some sorts. Even if it was a fucked up doomsday cult she was curious what they were preaching. “And were are they holding their sermons?” “Around the county, in the Valley, up in Henbane- No! Girl I swear you ain't gonna go there!” Merle almost chocked on his beer, thinking about June joining the cult. Holding up a stern finger, he held her eyes. “Promise me you won't get too close them. They seriously scream danger.” He was already trying to forget that one of them had been on his property last night. He should've just shot him while he had the chance. “Merle, I'm not joining anything. I just wanna check out what they're doing, is all.” “Well, don't come running when shit hits the fan.” “I thought you'd help me.” June teased the tense man. Merle exed his beer, burping silently. “Ya know I will sweets.”


	4. False Tongues

So maybe it hadn't been her most thought through idea. June hadn't been lying when she told Joseph she wasn't all that religious but her curiosity had peaked into the unbearable. Eden's Gate. The gate to Garden Eden? The eternal paradise, Adam and Eve had thrived in before their first sin? According to Merle they were some doomsday cult, believing in the end of the world, a so called collapse. June was more than scepitcal. There were dozens of these cults rising in the 70s and 80s, all because they were afraid of the nuclear climax during the Cold War. This time around it seemed no different. And yet she didn't want to impose her thougts on them. Everyone was free to believe whatever they wanted to. And if they were happy building bunkers around their legally purchased land, then so be it.

Dressed in her sunday best June approached the makeshift tent. Several people with happy expressions acknowledged her approach with a smile, welcoming her silently into the church. Benches have been reused as pews and June sat in the very last one, trying to blend in. She was just here to find out what the rage was all about. It was very full, much fuller than she'd expected it to be. People were chatting, praying, or simply waiting for the sermon to begin with a serene smile on their faces. Several people caught June's eye. They were holding guns, not the small pistols she was used to but real weapons. Aks, Machine Guns, the usual rifles. She was in a redneck state a mean voice whispered in her ear and June bit her lip, that was probaly normal. A modified cross hang in the center of the tent, beautiful flowers standing side to side in slightly broken pots. By the look of it moonflowers. Huh, strange June thought, since she believed they only bloomed in the night. Or was that just another childhood lie, like Santa? Staring at the fallen petals, she barely noticed everyone taking a seat. Only when a follower nudged her side, did she make some more room, whispering a sorry. “No problem sister.” An unruly beard and some unkempt her. A large smile and kind eyes decorated this man, who didn't even seem to be too old. Yet his amount of facial hair aged him quite a bit. Dirty fingernails pressed together in prayer, his eyes were locked to the small stage. Sister he had called her. Made sense, June thought, cults usually had a close familiar feeling.  
Respectful cheering echoed through the air and June chocked when she saw Joseph step up on the stage. His eyes were still serence as ever, his arms raised in greeting, he looked into the face of every one of his followers. Which undoubtly meant...

Joseph's lips quirked when he spotted her familiar face in the back. A new lamb in the flock, he would welcome her no doubt nervous form personally after the sermon. His brothers approached him leisurly standing by his side, greeting his children equally, responding to their cheerfulness. John more so than Jacob.  
“Let us begin in prayer, my children...”

They were here. He was here. Jacob. June swallowed hard. She didn't know whether she was trying to meet his eyes or avoid them. She decided to concentrate on Joseph who spoke of vague things reminding her of her own Catholic upbringing. She truly hadn't believed Jacob of all people to be religious. But appearences can truly be deceiptive. His wide form looked a bit cramped in the tent, his red hair almost touching white fabric. She noticed he was no longer in the tight dress shirt he wore just days ago at the Ryes. He was wearing military clothing. Or rather a jacket. Dirty grey jeans and tight boots clad his lower half, a dirty shirt which was torn at the bottom in some places stretched over his chest, defining the slight chub he had around the middle. But he was on the older side, June had guessed as much already. Her eyes widened. Red sores covered his forearms, looking painful and infected almost as if blood and puss were still seeping out of the wounds. It was a gruesome almost frightening sight. Did it not hurt him? How recent were this? What had he done? A gasp escaped her lips. “Are you alright sister? Are you unwell?” The kind voice from before spoke quietly. “Oh, no. I'm alright. Just in thought.”, June smiled back, cheeks red. “Truly the Father's words can move our core.” June bit her lip. Let him think what he wanted. Nodding uncertainly she looked back to the front, horrified to find Jacob's eyes on her. His eyes were as intense as she remembered yet they were softened by a lingering question. Was he surprised to see her here? Pleased maybe? June sent him a shy smile before averting her eyes, looking back to Joseph who was preaching about the importance of love and bliss.

 

“June, I am very pleased to see you here.” She had been standing alone next to the entry. Unsure of what to do. Thankfully Joseph approached her quickly. “God has led you to us and opened your eyes.” His hands were warm on her neck and cheek, the sudden intimitate contact almost too much for her. His head dipped forward, his forehead touching hers in a deeply intimate matter, one that stole her breath away. Oh, she needed to get away least she'd be swept up by this cult for real. “And one by one my lambs return to me.” He let go of her, smiling down, his eyes the kindest she had witnessed so far. “Eh..I wanted to see what this was all about. Not sure I call myself a member yet.”, she replied awkwardly. June didn't want to crush Joseph's spirits by outright rejecting his nice albeit creepy words. She was no lamb and she had nowhere to return. But she tried not to read to much into that. Pastor Jerome often spoke in such riddles aswell.  
Joseph didn't seem to mind though. “The Path before us is not always clear. Often we find ourselves lost. But today you have found a truth in yourself that will lead you to the Gate.” She smiled. Well, let him hope. She wouldn't come back after today. Despite Merle's eager warnings this had been nothing but an hour filled with metaphors, praise and a hint of fear towards the impending collapse.

“June, so nice to see you again.” John approached quickly having just finished a conversation with two followers. He stopped in front of her, his eyes gleamind like that of a cat he looked like he would eat her alive given the chance. “How have you been?” “Oh, eh...just fine. Well, I mean. My car broke down a couple days ago. So that sucked. But otherwise fine. And yourself?” John completely skipped over her question. Eyes wide he held a hand to his chest. If he didn't look so earnestly comical she would call him out for overdramatic acting. “Oh no. Your car? I hope everything is alright.” “Yeah, eh...Jacob actually helped me out that night. And Merle's currently repairing it.” “Jacob, huh...”, John smirked, throwing a glance towards his brother who stood by the side. Looking around, arms crossed he seemed to be at unease with so many people around. “Our brother is not one to flock around much. So it pleases me greatly that he helped you out in need.”, Joseph spoke to her quietly, a smile still present on his face. What did he mean? That in another situation he would've left her in the dark alone? He wouldn't droven past, perhaps even made sure he sprayed her with mud on his way around? But June guessed it made sense, Jacob didn't seem like the most social butterfly. But to straight up leave her in the middle of the night? No, she couldn't imagine Jacob being that cruel. “Well, his help was greatly appreciated.” Speak of the devil, Jacob stepped up to them after seeing John wave him over. Seriously what was it with John? He seemed almost flamboyant in his getup. Just now did June notice the small planes on his leather over coat. Was he five? She stiffled a smirk.

“Didn't think I'd find you here.”, Jacob's voice drawled once he came to a halt. He towered over them all, his eyes fixed on the small woman between his brothers. What was she doing here? Has she decided to join the Project? “I was curious what the Project was about.”, she answered with a smile, the same one she had sent him during the sermon. Truth be told, he learned to tune out Joseph although he wasn't proud of it. Surely enough he got the gist of what was important and he didn't like distracting himself with more mellow words than necessary. Distractions like...her. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Once again her mouth proofed to be quicker than her head an she bit back a smile at his almost shocked expression. His blue eyes glistened dangerously yet a short huff accompanied by a small smile softened his expression further. “I guess. How is your car?” “Excuse us.” Joseph made himself known, leaving the two of them to speak to some other people June assumed. John had already disappeared. Huh, strange. Where did he go? “Eh sure...”, Joseph had startled her, “My car? Good, it's alright. Merle is almost finished with the repair. But he said it has been vandalized. So I'm kind of worried about that.”, she rambled on him, wringing her hands. “Vandalized you say? You sure you didn't just drove over some waste that screwed the tank?” Up close, his arms seemed even more red. Nothing was bleeding, in fact all of it looked healed. Perhaps it was his fair skintone that added to the gruesome picture. June wondered how it would feel beneath her fingertips...wait a second. Her stomach dropped when her eyes met his again. He must've realized his mistake aswell. Eyes cold as ice, he folded his arms in front of his chest, staring her down almost violently, daring her to speak up. Jacob looked downright terrifying. Had he been the one to destroy her car? Had he made the hole in the tank?

June's lips parted as tears threatened to well up. She needed to leave. Right now. Turning around without another word, she rushed through the people, her vision blinded by tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She shoud've never come here! Why couldn't she have listened to Merle about the Seeds? Pushing several concerned faces out of her way, June felt her cheeks heat up. Looking like a madwoman rushing back to the road, not meeting anyone's eyes, trying to get away as fast as possible. Only several feet away did she allow herself an audible gasp that bordered on a sob. She had done nothing wrong. Why were these people after her? Irrational thoughts clouded her mind and she nearly chocked when a strong hand gripped her wrist.

Turning around she met Jacob. “Leave me the fuck alone.”, she hissed violently. June was in no mood to play around and she felt momentarily repulsed by his touch wishing to get far away from him, she clawed at his hand. “I didn't do it, June.”, he stated calmy, unphased by her scratching. It did remind him of a playful kitten more than anything. “I know who did and believe when I say that they have been dealt with accordingly.” June's motions stopped and she stared at him with a sense of disbelief. Truly disheveled, Jacob knew, Joseph would be displeased about his slip of the tongue. God knows why June was so important to his brother. “Tell me who did!”, she demanded from him, her strong voice meek and thin behind her sobs. “I can't June.” God he hated crying women. He hated the tears, the hysteria, the vulnerability. He couldn't stand seeing puffy lips and red cheeks. And those endless salty streams. Strange, how he often found himself in the presence of crying women if going for all honesty. Or disgusted.

“What do you mean you can't?” “Church secret.” She huffed violently. He couldn't blame her. “Secret? You mean that asshole confessed to you and you now decide to keep it some holy secret? Why did they even do that?” “I can't tell you.” Jacob was losing his patience. Sure, he understood her anger but what could he do? Nothing. He would not spill, so she should simply revel in the knowledge that it wouldn't happen again. His teeth clenched hard at the thought of that phonecall. He would make sure of that.  
“You know what. Fuck you...and fuck your little church. Tell Joseph and your brother you all can go to hell for all I care.” He released her then. June had enough. Pulling her hand back to her, she massaged the heated skin, staring Jacob down violently. What an absolute asshole! She had done nothing to these people, absolutly nothing and they treated her like that. She would make sure to kiss the ground Nick and Merle walked on, to atone for her failed judgement. Turning on her heels, she made her way back to the rented car. Slamming the door much harder than necessary, she saw Jacob in the mirror. He stood by the street, watching her depart. Take a good look, motherfucker, it would be the last time, June swore as she hit the gas.


	5. Drown your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions along the way can be helpful. Especially if they're charming enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Staci Pratt, that's all. Continue.

“You all motherfuckers better get lost right now!” Mr Fairgrave's voice shook the walls. June had barely time to jump out of the way when two Eden's Gate followers ran out of the bar, a gun shot echoing behind them. “And tell your fucking Father to stay away from my family!” The second shot barely missed her, falling flat on her ass a scream escaping her tight throat. So much for a nice evening drink. Shock settled in her veins. “Ah shit, Chaplin. Was aiming for these fucks.” Mr Fairgrave stood tall above her, dusty brown her, glowing in the sunset, his wrinkles spreading dark shadows across his face. The hand he held out sturdy. “It's okay. I just got scared.” “Bullshit, little one. I could've shot ya.” Walking back into the bar, he sent his daughter a look who immediately began fixing a drink. “One on the house, little one.” Only one? She thought cheekily but tried not to dwell on it. It had been a mistake, an almost accident. It happened in rural America. After her first few weeks, she got used to them. “So...if I may ask. What was that all about?” Mr Fairgrave huffed loudly, his gun dropping heavily on the wet bar. “Fucking Peggies, Chaplin. Lingering around like some rowdy school boys. If they start messin' with you Mary, you tell me, ya hear!” Addressing his daughter, Mr Fairgrave pointed a stern finger at her. Mary May laughed silently echoing a almost slurred yessir before winking at June. Her father was a beautiful man. 

“Sorry 'bout dad. He really doesn't trust these Peggies. Not that I do either.” “Yeah....I guess they're weird.” Sipping on her whiskey she looked around the bar. Not many customers were here today but truth be told it was only a wednesday. “So...a little bird told me someone messed with your car.” “And let me guess that little bird's name is Merle.” Mary May smiled plainly. “Yeah...and you know what? Apparantly it was one of those cult fucks.” The bartender almost recoiled. Seldom has she heard sweet June use such foul language. It made her grin though. “What do you mean? You got evidence?” “As good as.” Mary May leant forward. “Don't give me the look I know you wanna give me; I went to one of their sermons.”, June averted her eyes, she didn't want to see those disappointed eyes staring back at her. “Anyway I talked to the Seeds and Jacob let it slip that he knew what was wrong with my car. So I was like how do you know? And he was like it's not what you think it is. Which means, he apparantly didn't do it.”, June smart-assed dramatically, tickling a lazy smile out of the bartender. “Anyway so I asked well do you know who did it? And he was like yeah, but I can't tell you. Some bullshit. It goes against confessional rules or some crazy made up fuck.” 

“Well shit.” “Well shit? That's all you've got to say?” Mary May bit her lip, fixing herself a drink. She knew her father wasn't just a troublemaker with no reason. Days were getting darker and she saw more and more land getting bought by the strange southern family. As well as businesses with tradition being sold like hot buns on the street. Families started to pack, to prepare. “I mean...if it's some church thing then I don't think you can to anything about it.” “Mary, I don't even fucking care who did it. What I wanna know is why.”  
Right she was, thought Mary May. June was such a sweet girl, a bit naive and blue eyed with her west coast ways up here in Montana but...she couldn't think of anyone who took a serious disliking to her. What could someone gain from it anyway? “You know maybe it was just some teenager who wanted to take their shenanigans to the next level.” “Mary it happened the day of Nick and Kim's barbeque. My car wasn't the only one on that driveway and I like to think that my luck isn't that bad that my car has been the unfortunate one to be picked for some acne-riddled pranks.” Mary May shrugged. “Maybe it's bad karma you still have to get rid of.” June narrowed her eyes. “You're not taking this serious, are you?” “I do June. It's just...these people are getting dangerous. I mean...the one you mentioned? Jacob? I've been talking to Jess recently. He's building training camps up in Whitetail. Not some football camps; Hardcore military training camps. The cult is not fucking around, June. So if you want my advice? Let your car be the least of your problems. I mean you still work up in Whitetail. Try to stay on these fucks good side for as long as you can.”

June pouted suspiciously. Mary May raised her eyebrows. “What did you?” “I eh...maybe told Jacob that he and his brothers could fuck themselves or something along the lines.” The blonde woman laughed out loudly. “If this wasn't so serious I would say, that's my girl but yeah...that's no good.” “You tell me.” “Have you seen them since then?” June shook her head no. No she hadn't seen any of the Seeds in the few weeks that have passed. She heard their names in passing. How Jerome and Joseph were no longer friends after a huge argument. News travelled like little notes in middle school. John had bought up even more farms and small stores and even a radio channel. June was convinced that he just shat money like that donkey from the fairy tale. And Jacob? She hadn't heard much about him. The ranger station was mostly quiet and she drowned herself in categorizing stuff. Once or twice did Ms Perkins come by but she had no eyes for the little secretary. She did curse Jacob's name though. Apparantly he was trying to do some things different than Ms Perkins.

“Speaking of seeing them? I haven't seen Drew for awhile.” Mary May scrunched her face. Oh, June smelt a story there. “He and mum...they eh...got into a fight with dad recently. Mom thinks that the cult's not that bad. And Drew's a mommas boy so...yeah.” “Did they split?”, June asked gently, sensing Mary May's discomfort. “Oh no, they just try to avoid each other right now. Dad's trying to protect everyone and mom...tries- I don't know what she tries.” Sighing heavily she rubbed her face. The stress started to get to her. The cult fucking around, started to tear families apart. Not just hers. A lot of people were anxious and angry from what she's heard. “I mean...you can't blame her for being open minded. But I guess I see things different now as well.” Relieving her car fiasco, June downed the rest of the whiskey. “Just...it seems so fucked all of a sudden.” “What in the world isn't fucked, June?” Mary May nipped at her own glas throwing a glance over June's shoulder.

“Evening deputy.” June turned around. Warm brown eyes met hers. “”Mary how often did I tell you to just call me Staci. I'm not on shift.” “Sure thing, deputy.”, Mary May smirked cheekily, “Vodka?” “Rum and Coke.” Mary May nodded, turning towards the shelf. “Hey,”, Staci had turned to June, a charming smile on his lips, “Have we met?” June didn't know what to say. Yes, yes she had met Staci Pratt on multiplie occasions already. Here in the Spread Eagle, in the Hollyhock, on the first Testy Festy she attended last year and everywhere in between. Mary May must've sensed her simmering anger. “Oh come on Staci. You don't remember June? I've been under the impression you had asked her out before.”

He hadn't but June appreciate the blow her friend delievered. The deputy's eyes widened and he bit his lip. He looked positivly embarrassed. “Sorry, I eh...I'm not even gonna try making excuses.” “You better not, asshole.” Mary May insulted more bitter than June would've ever dared. Pratt was still a cop after all. But she knew that the tough Miss Fairgrave had a good reputation around the county, so it didn't surprise her all too much when Pratt simply accepted his drink, smiling roughishly at her. “Oh wait. June? The one from California?” She nodded. So he did remember her. Maybe he did suffer a blow on the head during today's shift. A smile crept up her face. “Yeah, exactly.” “Sorry really, my memory's like a sieve from time to time.” “More like bucket without a bottom.” Mary May chimed in before going of to serve some newcomers. June chuckled at Pratt's annoyed look towards the barkeeper. They acted like siblings in a love-hate relationship. It was honestly amusing. “Anyway, I don't know what happened the last time but are you up for a date now?” Wow, he really tried didn't he? She was shocked that he didn't already have a reputation in Hope County as a ladykiller. But from what Mary May had told her, Staci barely slept around. Which made June wonder. He did have nice features and amazing brown eyes. Rugged features that were combed just enough to not to appear to messy. And his smile could definitly kill. 

“Mary was just kidding. You've never asked me out before.”, she replied tonelessly, not knowing what to say exactly. Did she want to go on a date with Staci Pratt? It's not like much was gonna happen anyway. On the acutal day as well as after. He didn't seem the type for a long-term commitement and June certainly wasn't looking to screw around. “I eh...don't know.” Staci leant on his shoulder. He didn't respond right away, simply observing the woman in front of him. June, yeah he remembered her. Sweet thing, a bit mellow hearted from what he's heard. But not as crass as those typical Cali staters. She was...simple. In a way. Different. “Not a problem. Maybe you'll change your mind and I'll be right there waiting with some flowers.” Staci smiled at the slight tint that reddened her cheeks. He always told himself he was harmless. He liked making women feel good in her skin. Even tried flirting with old lady Mables on time. He won't forget that bump on his temple.

“That's sweet.”, June answered, blood pounding in her ears. She had forgot what it was like having guys flirt with her. It happened all the time in sleazy LA but up here? It seemed more real if anything. Even if it was Staci Pratt. Huh, why was that so bad though? 

“Hey eh...Staci?”, she still hadn't got used to calling him by his first name. He was a cop and they weren't even that close. “Yeah?” “I- my car got vandalized a few weeks ago.”, she didn't know where she was going with this but Staci sat more upright, “And I was wondering...could you guys have done anything?” By guys she meant his fellow policemen and women. Staci raised an eyebrow. “You should've come the second it happened. Now I don't think anyone would take such a case.” “Yeah, Merle kinda said that it won't help going to the police.” Staci huffed, taking a sip of his drink. “That old man...he talks to much June. I'm honestly sorry about your car. You have any clue what might've happened?” Her heart pounded. “No...just vague assumptions. And I don't want to accuse anyone.” Staci nodded. June bit her lip, turning to her empty glass. She didn't feel great about lying to Staci but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it now. Least he changed back into his uniform and took the case himself. She had closed with the Seeds and their weird involvement. No need to open that package now again, especially when a cop was looking over her shoulder.

“Still, Merle shouldn't have said that. I mean it June. Anything happens you call us,”, he paused, “Or me.” Scribbling onto a napkin, he reached over, nudging her hand with his. The charming smile had returned, his somewhat messy handwriting somewhat sweet. “Not just for emergencies.” Winking at her, he stood of the barstool, downing the rest of his drink. June fiddled with the napkin, thanking him quietly. “You're welcome.” She almost melted when his index finger brushed her cheek lightly. Waltzing out of the room, he yelled Mary May goodbye before disappearing out of sight.

“Huh, I thought he annoyed you, you know?” Mary May had returned to the wet bar, nipping on her own drink eyeing June with a smirk that spoke volumes. “Please. It's not like I'm interested in him.” “Then why were you staring after him like a high school girl?” “I just....shut up, okay?” Mary May laughed loudly and June couldn't help but join in.


	6. Testing Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob ponders about the current activites. June thinks about the current accidents.

“It is unlike you brother, to forget yourself like that. Did something bother you?” “Perhaps he likes the little mouse.”, John chimed in smugly throwing his elder brother a smirk. Joseph said nothing, staring Jacob down the question heavy between them. Right he was, Joseph had not been happy with his little mistake. Jacob sighed heavily. He didn't want this conversation right now. A headache plagued him since midday and the heavy bags under his eyes were not from over night. “It was a mistake, Joe. Nothing more.”, he threw a pointed look to his youngest brother who taunted him a bit too carelessly. He had been thrilled all that time ago when he and Joseph had found him in Georgia but he had been more than stunned how his little brother had turned out. There was no more innocence left in those eyes of him. Frankly speaking, who had that any more? Innocence.  
“Perhaps you've burdened yourself with too much work lately. I've seen the progress you are making in the Whitetail Mountain.” A veiled compliment, not to invoke too much pride. Joseph had changed so much. Jacob huffed loudly. “Just doing my work, brother.” “Still, it is appreciated and necessary. Allow yourself some pride in your work.” John jumped at the wording, Jacob assumed his scars must tingle under his shirt. “Thanks, Joe.”

Jacob thought about the little mouse, his brother was referring to. June was her name. A quiet seemingly shy thing but she could swing a mean one at least verbally. It was almost adorable compared to his slur filled deployment days. “Is she important?” His brother looked up. “The girl; June.” “All of our children are important Jacob. We shall love them equally.” Jacob clenched his jaw. “I mean if she is some specific person from your...prophecy.”, he spit out. Joseph shook his head, a troubled look in his eyes. “I have had no vision regarding her. In any case she deserves no less respect.” “Oh I'm sure Jacob respects her very much.” He swore to God, John would one day get his nose punched if he kept up his bullshit. “Hm..I have noticed that your paths have been linked in a quite mysterious way.” Joseph surely couldn't differentiate between mystery and coincidence. Jacob rolled his eyes. “She talked to me, I helped her out. What a mystery Joe.” Sharp eyes met his unyieldingly. “Do not mock God's plan. He would not let her cross your way so often without reason.” “Oh I'm sure it was God that night.”, Jacob bit back, quite annoyed with his younger brother. He felt the satifaction only an elder could feel when Joseph averted his eyes towards his book.

Silence filled the room, only the sound of crickets in the summer night chirping outside was heard. “She seemed upset. When she left. You consoled her?” Taking a sip of his iced tea, John leant forward, interest swimming in his eyes. “I told her it wasn't me. That everything's been dealt with.” John raised his brow. “I'm sure that consoled her.” Jacob huffed a laugh. “She told me we could all fuck ourselved including the Project.” John inhaled sharply, his eyes gleaming. Joseph looked troubled yet voiced no anger over the crude words. “We shall make amends. This mess was not hers to burden.”, throwing a dark glance towards John. “Why, Joe? She's just a little rabbit stuck in this place. If she's of no greater importance just let her be.” “I know you are troubled with my ways, Jacob but I assure you I will not let her live with the believe that we do not own up to our mistakes.” Jacob narrowed his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. “Once you call it God's will and paths crossing, then our mistakes. Joe who cares about the little girl?”

“Apparantly you, brother.”, John once again chimed in, “You're so invested in the topic. Makes one wonder...” “On the contrary, brother,”, he spit the word out, “ I just don't understand why June's so important. She'll be either joining us willingly or burn for her sins.” John grinned, knowing he walked on thin ice. “Oh I wonder what her sins are. Sloth, Greed? Perhaps...Lust?” The grin turned into a smug smirk. “Still waters are deep, I bet she knows her way around the bedroom.” “John.” Joseph's voice echoed through the roof. Jacob swallowed at the glance his youngest brother received. “You are still corrupted by so many sins. I want you to take the sins of others as serious as your own. Judge others as you would yourself. Do not forget that.” “Yes, Joseph.” John rasped out, eyes deeply embedded on the ground. Jacob sat in silent, watching the exchange. Judge, huh? It didn't suit John if he thought about it. As far as he was concerned his lawyer brother had made a name for himself by defending guilty criminals and sparing them from lifetime sentences. Made sense with his formely snow powdered nose. Still, his brother made something out of his life.

“I'll get going. Long day tomorrow.” “Good night, brother.”, Joseph nodded, standing up to touch his forehead. A sentiment he adapted quickly to. John regarded him with a nod. “Be careful and take care of yourself.”

 

Blowing over her stale coffee, June opened the Hope County Chronicle. Her fifteen minute break was much needed, as her eyes started to hurt from the flackering light of her office. She would have to ask Dylan to change the lightbulbs. “...tradegy in Whitetail...man falling of cliff...police statement accident...” “Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, ya know?” The smell of cigarettes filled the air as her collegue Maria stepped next to her. “I wasn't talking to myself. Just reading aloud.” Maria took a drag. “Ah, so you read about the accident?”, she smart-assed, her eyes wide. “Are you implying something?” Maria huffed. “Damn straight I am, girl.” The older woman looked around, rolling her shoulders. June raised a brow. “Accident my ass. This happened in Eden's Gate territory. Coincidentely on one of Jacob's training grounds. No way that shit was an accident.” “Maria!” June stuttered, her stomach dropping. “Sure, I don't like the Seeds either but you're saying he was straight up murdered.” They may be assholes but June did not want to believe that they were some criminals. “Oh quit the sweet girl act, June. You know damn well that those fucks are dangerous. Ya'll don't want to believe until it's too late.” Make believe much? June averted her eyes, opting to take a sip of her coffee. Maria was well into her fifties. A thin, stern woman with a model old people attittude. She was almost as bad as Ms Mable up in Henbane. “Not that it matters anyway.”, she harrumphed, taking a last drag, blowing the smoke high in the air. 

“Why is that?”, June asked tiredly. “My Frank and I have already packed. Just two more months and we're lost in Florida.” Ah, yes, Maria's favorite topic in the coffee area. She told everyone who didn't want to know how she and her early retired husband would enjoy themselves in sunny Florida. Drinking cocktails and taking beach walks. Good riddance, she experiances similar things in Californa and it's not all summer and sunshine. “Good for you two.” June was startled by how uninterested her voice sounded. Thankfully Maria didn't catch on. “I know. Finally I can leave this place behind. God, Hope County has gone to the dogs. Especially with those criminal southern lowlifes here.” June bit her lip. “They're up here with their brainwashing and fake Jesus. Someone should whack them with the bible maybe then the Lord's real words would stay in their head instead of making up some non-sense. I swear, June, everyone's coming up with something new to worship. All those Lutherans and Methodists not long and everyone will accept Veganism as a new religion. And I like my steak rare, thank you very much.” “Uh huh.”, June wasn't even listening anymore browsing the article silently. Police stated it was an accident, the thirty-three year old man had been climbing before slipping an falling of the cliff. His secrutiy belt malfunctioned apparantly. What a coincidental tradegy. On the other hand such accidents happened every other day. It was alright. Nothing suspicious to worry about. And sure, Jacob was still not forgiven in her mind but she could not believe he would let someone die under his care. Even if it was trainee of his. Especially if it was one of his. “Sorry, my breaks over Maria. Nice talking to you.”

June hardly concentrated on the papers in front of her. Some more shipments and data about this or that grinded her brain and she sighed deeply, rubbing her temple. The news article was not leaving her thoughts. She hadn't known the man dying but it was always suspicious if something like that happened in a cults territory. Didn't it always start out like that? One accident here, one accident there and suddendly full blown out sacrificed were made to please God or something like that? No, the Seeds appeared more rational than that to sink to such a level. Killing people? No, June could not believe that. Besides, police had investigated and confiremd it had been an accident. What was she even worrying about. Should she call Staci and ask him about it? June prompty scoffed, leaning back und rubbing her eyes. She should concentrate on her work. Not some newspaper article about a dead whatshisname.


	7. Unannounced and Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get worse as Jacob makes a visit.

Jess Black knocked back her fourth whiskey shot this hour. The alcohol burned pleasantly on her tongue even if she didn't like the taste. Beer wouldn't cut it tonight though after the day she just endured. Several people gone missing, her uncle under police supervision and Hope County's helping hand Eli Palmer quitting a job for the first time in years. Not just any job, the scarred woman mused. Construction work under Jacob Seed. Her deformed lip snarled.

Whitetails has gone to the dogs since the ginger fuck made himself at home in the mountains. Untouchable, holed up in the former veterans center. He barely showed himself nowadays, sending his men to speak to townsfolk inviting them, finger on the trigger to join their fucking project. Some went willingly, some went missing. As the local radio station and newspaper reported. Yeah right, Jess mused, missing is a nice way of describing cold blooded murder. And yet nobody was doing fucking anything! The cops were silenced with money, the last real ones cautious as they fucking should be. Things were starting to get out of hand, perhaps she should meet up with Eli, find out what happened between him and the ginger fuck. Days were definitly getting colder now.

 

June's eyes had widened to the size of saucers when she saw Jacob Seed leaning against her truck. Arms folded he looked utterly bored, eyes surveiled his surroundings methodically. As soon as he noticed her frozen form, he raised a brow making his way towards her with determined steps.

“Can we talk?”

“Uh...”, was the intelligent answer before she shook herself mentally.

“I don't know what about.” Jacob huffed.

“June, we are not some middle schoolers. Let us talk like adults.” She couldn't deny the angry shivers when he said her name so nonchalant.

“Fine! You've got something to say, say it.”

“Could we go somewhere private.” She knew one or two of her co-workers surely have noticed the burly man.

“I'm not going anywhere with you. You want to say something then please do it.” Jacob caught her gaze icily. His blue eyes burning themselves into her mind.

“I wanted to apologize. For what happened.”

“That doesn't make it better. I don't want your half-assed apology, I want to know who's responsible for that.”

“I already told you, I cannot say who it was.”

“Well, too bad then. 'S that all?” His fists clenched.

“Joseph is really sorry about all that. He wants to make amends.”

“Good for him.” That shut him up quickly. But the glare June was met had her frozen in fear. Never had she seen someone look at her with so much disdain. Perhaps she shouldn't sass this man. On the other hand, she was in the right so fuck him. Biting her lip, she hold eye contact. A vein on his neck strained harshly, his face almost flushed.

“You think you are so clever, don't you?” She swallowed. “You think you impress me with your tough little act. But you just annoy me. Keep it up, see what you'll gain from it.” She averted her eyes. Jacob truly made her feel like a bitch and she bit her lip further wishing herself far away.

“Sorry, I'm just angry about it.”

“And Joseph knows that. He wants to make amends.”, Jacob repeated, now much calmer. “He's invited you to his church. His personal one on the island.”

“Look, I really don't think this should go on.” June sighed heavily, suddendly finding herself exhausted at the thought of making nice with every-fucking-body. “You're sorry, I'm sorry. Can we just resolve it all and keep living on as polite strangers?” His smile unsettled her.

“It's almost adorable how you think, he leaves you a choice. Gruesomely adorable.” Her back straightened, mouth falling open. Jacob smiled still, his hand brushing a lose lock over her shoulder. Eyes drifting her body up and down, assessing her for something, what for?

“I'll come on sunday. 6 pm sharp so be ready.”

“I won't go.” He smiled all teeth this time.

“June, if you won't come to us, we'll come to you.” He whispered silently only for her to hear. Eyes boring into hers, June found herself struck by how close he suddendly was. The meaning of his words not lost on her, she swallowed harshly. Plump tears filling her eyes.

“You can't force me.”, she insisted weakly.

 

“Mr. Seed!” A saving voice echoed from behind them, the stern footsteps of Ms. Sarah Perkins echoing on the ground. June was catapulted back into reality, the surroundings of her workplace suddendly strange. But there stood her truck, there was the building she just exited. And there stood Perkins.

“Ms. Perkins.”, Jacob retored stonily, his eyes hardening once more as he regarded the woman.

“You have no authorization to currently be on this property, so I'll ask you to leave.” The tall woman stood next to her, her form almost between June and Jacob. “And please refrain from pestering my employees.”

“Your employees, Ms. Perkins?”

“Indeed.”

“How comical to call them yours when your weekly visits are all they are getting from their caring boss.” June felt a headache coming. Just her fucking luck to get stuck in this middle. She should have just curved Jaocb all together leaving him standing there.

“I've still got more authority over them then you, Seed.” Jacob huffed loudly.

“For now.” Came the menancing answer before he looked back at her.

“Till sunday, June.” His stare hardened once more implicating she wouldn't like the consequences.

“You know him, Miss Chaplin?”

“Kind of. We met briefly.”

“Good-natured advice; stay away from him. He's really bad news.”

“You're not the first person to tell me that, Ms. Perkins.” The woman raised a manicured brow.

“Then you should know to keep away.”

“I guess.”, June whispered. Turning her head once more and seeing Jacob's broad back enter his own car. The engine roared to life and a dusty trail was left behind as he made his way out.

“Fuckin' darwinist.” June scrunched her brow. “Pardon?”

“Nothing, nothing. Don't you have work to do? If you're bored I could need someone real quick. Least you'd get paid for doing nothing.”

“I eh-” June did not have the heart to say no, even if the morning shift had taken all her energy. Following like a obedient dog, she took the heavy papers Ms. Perkins had been carrying and listened closely to the elder woman's talk.

 

“She wasn't all to happy, Joe.”

_“Understandable Jacob. She still doesn't know who she can trust or not. I hope she chooses right, to come visit us.”_

“If not I'll drag her by her hair.” Jacob could just imagine his brother trying to regain his composure. The reprimanding came quick.

_“Jacob, it was ill action that caused this unlucky situation. I do not wish for more force nor violence.”_ Easy for Joseph to say. He ordered and everyone else served. To which means one had to go seemed not important. Stretching his legs out, Jacob repressed a groan. This was getting ridiculous. He had some people killed for being less disrespectful than June had been today yet his brother seemed oddly intrigued with her.

“And what if she refuses?” Joseph stayed quiet for a moment. _“_

_She will come.”_ Jacob wanted to throw his phone against the wall. In a weird way he envied his brother for the sheer belief he had in himself and his visions. Questions and possibilities always ran through his mind yet Joe stayed fixated on one course. Or maybe he was just a pessimist.

“And if not?”

“ _She will, brother. And if only by her curiosity. Have faith.”_ Easy for him to say. With a sigh he mumbled a quick goodbye. Throwing the phone on the desk in front of him, countless hours of paperwork waiting to be done. Jacob's eyes hurt just looking at the mountain of plans and plots and missing reports. He'd be happy once the bomb dropped and he could stop playing pretend. He's here to train, he's here to kill. And if Joseph let him he'd start with that pretty little annoyance called June.

He felt his temper rising just thinking about the brash way she talked with him today, no respect, nothing. In the army she would have been run through the meat grinder for such insolent behavior. Jacob laughed harhly. If June Chaplin ever decided to join the Project, he'd take extra care of her during training. She would never utter a disrespectful word again. And if she didn't join? He found himself at a loss. Beating it out of her seemed more fun that killing her. She'd take some dumb sense of pride in dying and grind his nerves even in death. Jacob could just imagine her burning at a stake and still bad-mouthing him.

Jesus, were did that hatred come from? Jacob acted took a deep breath, rethinking everything concerning the young woman. Sure, she was annoying and downright rude but given the circumstances he could understand. And yet this particular interest in breaking her spirit seemed to arise in him. Perhaps it was Joseph's focus on her that made him shift. If the Father is fascinated with a singular person then they must be something. At least his little brother seemed to think so. Jacob picked up his pen once more. The dreaded sunday couldn't come quick enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo to whoever even reads this. thanks for still sticking with it and sending me encouragement. i really appreciate it.


End file.
